Hisogon
by hisogon
Summary: Hisoka and Gon are in a relationship. They live in a new house together and have a fun ;) night. Both sexual and romantic. 18


Setting:

Hisoka and Gon have been dating for a little while. They both just bought their first home together.

Note:

(please don't judge or hate me. English is my second language this is also my first fanfiction. Let me know if you want a part 2) 18+

I do not own any of these characters.

There was finally a thick layer of snow covering the ground outside. Gon is staring out the window, with his little nose pressed up against the glass. Every time he breathes the window fogs up and then quickly fades away. He is staring and admiring the way the moon shines on the snow, making the night seem a little less daunting. He is anxiously waiting for Hisoka to come home. While Hisoka was gone, Gon decided to make a fire in the fireplace, and set up lots of blankets and pillows for Hisoka to come home to. Gon knew Hisoka was having a hard time adjusting to their new home, so he thought by making it cozy Hisoka would adjust easier. As Gon stared out the window he heard the back door open. He sprinted as fast as he could towards the door.

"HISOKA!" Gon screamed.

He was going so fast and he was so excited that he completely face planted into Hisokas stomach. He fell back onto his butt and began laughing.

"Gon! Are you going insane?!" Hisoka questioned.

"No! I'm just really excited! I have a surprise for you!" Gon teased.

"Oh really?" Hisoka said, while raising an eyebrow.

"Yea! Close your eyes!" Gon said.

Hisoka closed his eyes and Gon took his hands. Gon was practically skipping while guiding Hisoka to the living room. Hisoka smelled the fire when he had first walked in the door, so he was assuming this was the surprise. They finally entered the room.

"Open your eyes!" Gon yelled.

Hisoka opened his eyes and he saw all of the cozy blankets and comforters. The fire was roaring and he felt instant relaxation.

"I made it sooo cozy!" Gon said, as he fell face first into the comforters. He was practically swimming in the blankets. Hisoka shook his head and laughed to himself.

"Well Gon, what are we going to do?" Hisoka said, as a grin began to fill his face.

"I don't know..." Gon giggled. He began to blush.

"Well, I have some ideas," Hisoka said while biting his lip. He knelt down onto the blankets and picked up Gon. He set him on his lap and ran his fingers through Gons hair.

"Thank you Gon, I have been having a hard time with this adjustment and you've made it much easier. I am shocked you've done so much to help me since you are a selfish boy." Hisoka said with a chuckle.

Gon was taken aback by Hisoka, this was very out of character for him to show these types of emotions.

"Well, I'm not that selfish!" Gon said in protest while crossing his arms. Hisoka laughed and proceeded to run his fingers through Gon's thick hair. Gon quickly turned around and looked into Hisokas eyes. Hisoka stared back, waiting for Gon to say something.

He was silent for a minute before saying, "Let me prove to you that I am not always selfish! Please..." Gon pleaded.

"Haha, okay." ,Hisoka said with a grin.

Gon stared into Hisokas eyes for a few more seconds before leaning in for a kiss. Hisoka relaxed as he felt Gons lips against his. Gon quickly started to wiggle his tongue into Hisokas mouth, making Hisoka pull him in closer. Gon, still sitting on Hisokas lap, tightly wrapped his legs around Hisoka, their crotches and chests pushed up against one another. Gon pulled off Hisokas shirt and as Hisoka went to pull of Gons, Gon protested.

"Remember, I'm not being selfish. Let me please you first." Gon whispered into Hisokas ear.

"Oh come on it's just your shirt." Hisoka pleaded.

"Fine." Gon whined.

Hisoka quickly ripped off Gons shirt and then pulled Gon back into him. The warmth of their chests touching excited Hisoka. Gon started to kiss and bite Hisokas neck. Leaving behind bite marks and hickies. Hisoka turned his head up and moaned as Gon left marks on his neck. Although Hisoka would like more pain, the aggressive bites from Gon would suffice. Gon moved for Hisokas chest and played with his nipples. After licking his nipples and kissing his chest for a few minutes Gon began to feel Hisokas cock quickly rising and hardening underneath him. He looked back up at Hisoka and saw some pleading in his eyes. Gon kissed Hisokas chest and slowly began to move his way down to his pants. He grabbed at Hisokas pants and slowly slipped them off. Hisokas cock slipped out and Gons eyes glistened with excitement. All he wanted to do was please Hisoka as much as possible.

"You can be rough with me." Gon said.

Hisoka grinned.

Gon knew that Hisoka liked to take control and be aggressive, and Gon liked it to. He enjoyed being dominated.

Gon grabbed Hisokas cock and started to lick up and down the shaft, occasionally sucking on his balls. As Gon placed his mouth over Hisokas cock, Hisoka grabbed Gons thick hair and used it to guide Gons head. He slammed Gons head down onto his cock. Gon was taken aback but he enjoyed it. Hisoka kept pounding Gons head up and down, choosing the rhythm that he wanted. Hisoka began to moan and breathe heavier. Gon knew that letting Hisoka dominate was the best way to satisfy him. To add a mix of pain and pleasure Gon grabbed his fingers and scratched his finger nails deep into Hisokas chest and down his stomach. Hisoka began to moan even louder and his moans filled the room. Gon felt a sense of satisfaction and pride knowing that he knew how to satisfy Hisoka. Gon was being face fucked for a few more minutes before Hisoka randomly stopped and took his hands out of Gons hair.

"Is something wrong?" Gon asked, while trying to catch his breath.

"I am enjoying this but I need to satisfy you too." Hisoka said.

"But I wanted to prove that I wasn't selfish!" Gon whined.

"I don't really think you are that selfish. I am ready to satisfy you now. I enjoy satisfying you and messing with you." Hisoka laughed.

Gon felt bad knowing that Hisoka had not orgasmed yet but he wanted to do what Hisoka wanted. Gon climbed back up on top of Hisoka and sat on his chest.

"Soooo what do you want to do to me?" Gon asked with excitement while tapping his fingers on Hisokas chest.

"Well, that depends on whether or not I can be rough." Hisoka said.

"Start off easy and then you can get rough." Gon said.

"Deal!" Hisoka said with excitement.

He picked up Gon and laid him on his back. He was now hovering over Gon. He noted the desire and pleading in Gons eyes. He was ready for this. Hisoka put his hand on Gons cheek, leaned in and kissed him. He had promised that he would start off easy. Hisoka tenderly kissed Gons neck and chest, only leaving a few hickies. He rubbed his hands up and down Gons sides and slowly began to slip his hands onto Gons pants. He felt that Gon was not completely hard yet so he decided it was time to tease him. He pulled pants off Gons pants and put Gons cock in his hands. He tickled Gons shaft with his finger nails and he laughed at how it made Gon squirm. Gon was excitedly waiting to see what Hisoka was going to do. Hisoka licked up and down Gons shaft for a few minutes but never completely put Gons cock in his mouth. Gon found himself ready to start pleading for a real blowjob. The teasing was torturous for Gon and he knew Hisoka loved it. Gon began squirming and squirming.

"Patience Gon." Hisoka teased.

"Aghhh" Gon sighed.

He could barely contain himself. Hisoka began sucking on Gons balls and then moved to Gons backside. He licked and circled his fingers around Gons backside, but never inserted his fingers. Which was all Gon wanted. Gon couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Please Hisoka please! I need you inside of me now!" Gon pleaded.

"Patience Gon!" Hisoka scolded.

Gon knew he had just made a mistake by begging, but it would have good consequences. Hisoka was going to be more dominate.

Hisoka decided that he might as well at least give Gon something. He began to suck Gons cock. His skillful and playful tongue hitting Gons most sensitive areas. Gon began to whine and moan. Hisoka rubbed Gons inner thighs, making Gon squirm. He then played with Gons balls while increasing the speed of his tongue and head on Gons shaft. Gon began to moan louder and louder and Hisoka was more than pleased. Hisoka moved one hand up Gons chest and began to lightly choke Gon. Cutting off blood flow only. Gon could feel himself getting closer to an orgasm. He let out a scream and then Hisoka stopped right before Gon could come.

"It's time for your real punishment. This is what you get for begging Gon." Hisoka laughed.

Hisoka had been nice, it was time for the fun part. Hisoka flipped Gon over and pulled Gons hips up. Even with the warning Gon was still surprised. He instantly shoved two fingers into Gon.

"Aghhh!" Gon screamed. It hurt because Hisoka purposely scratched Gon with his fingernails while entering him, drawing a little bit of blood.

Both Hisoka and Gon smiled. Hisoka grabbed Gons wrists and pushed him onto the ground. Hisoka then placed one hand onto Gons head and pushed Gons face into the blankets. Gons backside was completely up, all for Hisokas taking. Hisoka put his legs over Gons legs, and placed both hands back onto Gons wrists. Gon was completely pinned down. Quickly without any warning, Hisoka slammed his cock into Gon.

"AHH!" Gon screamed and moaned. The pleasure and pain was completely overwhelming. Hisoka gripped onto Gons wrists even tighter.

Hisoka began pumping into Gon, pulling all the way out to the head before slamming hard back in. Pushing Gon forward with every pump. Gon moaned loud every time Hisoka pumped into him. Hisoka started to go faster and both of them were moaning and grunting. Hisoka lifted one hand off of Gons wrist and placed it onto Gons cock. He simultaneously rubbed Gons cock while penetrating him. The sensations were overwhelming for Gon. He began to scream and scream. Hisoka started moaning louder and louder, pumping faster and faster.

"H-h-hisokaaa!" Gon screamed. Hearing his name screamed made Hisoka pump into Gon as hard as he could. He slapped Gons butt a few times before pumping Gons dick again, more intense than before. Then Gon let out a scream unlike anything Hisoka had ever heard him make. Gon began shaking and his body collapsed. His cum squirted and dripped onto Hisokas hand.

"Oh god!" Gon moaned in a defeated whisper. He was out of breath and out of energy after his intense orgasm.

Hisoka pulled Gons backside upwards again by grabbing Gons hips. Hisoka gave a few more pumps before giving out a yell.

"Gon!" He yelled.

He came inside of Gon and then pulled out. Gon felt the warm cum inside of him and he smiled. Hisoka flipped Gon onto his back and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I was pretty gentle that time huh?" Hisoka asked.

"Yea, not too bad." Gon laughed.

"I've never seen or heard you orgasm like that. It was a very enjoyable scream." Hisoka said.

"I think the teasing and the build up of sensations helped." Gon said with a wink.

"Yea maybe" Hisoka said.

"Plus we haven't done anything like that for a while! My body hadn't experienced that for a long time." Gon added.

"Yea, I wish I hadn't been so busy lately." Hisoka apologized.

Hisoka laid down onto his back next to Gon and put one arm behind his head. He looked over at Gon and laughed.

"Your hair looks so stupid right now." Hisoka teased.

"Hey!" Gon said with a pout. He rolled over and turned away from Hisoka.

"Oh come back here." Hisoka said.

He grabbed Gons arm and rolled him back over. Hisoka wrapped his body around Gons and started to stroke his hair.

"Don't worry, you look cute when your hair looks stupid." Hisoka laughed.

"Haha okay then." Gon giggled.

Gon looked up at Hisoka and gave him a tender kiss and then snuggled back in. He placed his head on Hisokas chest and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Gon. You selfish brat." Hisoka teased.

"Oh come on! I thought I just proved to you that i wasn't selfish!" Gon yelled.

Hisoka loved that he could get him worked up so easily. They kept bickering and teasing each other and then eventually fell asleep in front of the dwindling fire. They both fell asleep wishing every night could be like this.


End file.
